


When the Bough Breaks...Your Face

by RandomLifeUnit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Comfort, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Nausea, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Profanity, Romantic Fluff, Unconsciousness, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomLifeUnit/pseuds/RandomLifeUnit
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

_Those reviews weren’t lying—this is amazing,_ Jonathan smiled to himself as they made their way down the equestrian trail. Dappled sunlight warmed their backs while a slight breeze stirred the treetops in the sparsely-wooded area they traveled through. He and his friends, Angela, Rebecca, and Sean were spending 4 days at a cabin in the woods, and he couldn’t wait to get started on their adventure. The horseback ride was a big bonus in his mind. He was no expert rider, having only had a handful of lessons in childhood, but these big animals were easygoing and obviously knew these trails by heart. He didn’t even have to direct the bay gelding he rode, and he held the reins lightly as he grasped the pommel to steady himself. Now _this_ was fun.

“Ooh, this is _so_ exciting!” Angela squealed from her position ahead of him on the trail, her enthusiasm clear as she rode her black mare jauntily. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a selfie from horseback. "The only downside is there's no signal way out here," she commented. "But I'm definitely getting lots of pictures!" She took some shots of the surrounding woods. "It's so pretty!"

Sean and Rebecca chatted back and forth to each other as they rode behind him, and Jonathan grinned, immensely pleased with himself. It had been his idea to give this getaway a try, and it was already paying off only a few hours into their trip. The cabin they would be staying at was set a distance away from the paddock and stables, and the views were supposed to be amazing. The seclusion afforded them by being the only campers renting out the remote cabin was a huge bonus. They would be expected to care for their mounts while they were here, and Jonathan was glad Angela was so comfortable around the big animals. He wasn’t exactly sure of everything that went into settling the horses in for the evening, though he had a general idea that they’d need their tack removed, brushed and fed. He hadn’t fully listened to all the guidelines and rules the camp leader had laid down for them prior to starting out—he figured Angela knew all the horsey stuff, and Sean and Rebecca would be paying attention to the rest. He’d just wanted to get on to the good part.

“I wonder how much further ‘till we reach the cabin?” Rebecca called out from the back of the line of riders. “Can’t be much longer now,” Angela said loudly in return. “It’s supposed to be about a three hour ride, and it’s about 2:30 now. So we should hit the camp somewhere around three o’clock,” she added, looking at her watch.

“Sounds good. I wonder what we’ll make for dinner? I’m starved!” Jonathan threw his shoulders back and patted his midsection with one hand. Angela giggled. “You’re always hungry, Babe. What’s new?”

“I could go for a hot meal about now, myself,” Sean chimed in. “Good thing we don’t have to pack in food supplies. It’s nice that everything we need is already at the cabin.” Jonathan nodded. “Told ya this was perfect,” he chided, turning sideways in the saddle to flash Sean a self-satisfied smirk. “Well, you weren’t wrong,” Sean chuckled in reply, giving him a nod. “You’d better believe it!” Jonathan whooped loudly, and his horse flinched. “Whoops, sorry there, buddy,” he apologized, patting the horse’s neck as it ambled steadily forward.

Far ahead, Angela could make out the suggestion of a clearing through the sparse tree line. “I think we’re almost there, guys!” she called back excitedly. Jonathan cheered, keeping his volume a little lower for his horse’s sake, and pumped one fist in the air. Noticing a smaller game trail running alongside their path to the left, a daring impulse sparked to life. Using both the reins and his heels, he urged his horse to veer off into the partially-overgrown path. “See ya, slowpokes!” he crowed, and nudged his mount into a fast trot, trampling the undergrowth as they burst ahead of the other riders. Chuckling, he turned in the saddle to look back at his friends as he passed them. Their surprised looks were worth every moment until he glanced forward and saw a large tree branch coming straight for his face.

A single, coherent thought screamed through his mind just before the impact hit.

“Oh, _shit_.”

Pain exploded across the left side of his face, throwing his head back and twisting his body to the side. A strangled yell left his mouth, but it was drowned out by the intense ringing in his ears. Everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft sounds of voices began to filter into Jonathan's consciousness. 

“Oh my God, there’s _so much blood.”_ A gagging sound followed. “Angie.” Rebecca’s voice, sounding tense. “Why don’t you go check on the horses, and let us help him, okay?” Movement, and a faint sniffling sound as footsteps withdrew. Rebecca spoke again. “Sean, you’ve got to put more pressure on that, love.” Sudden, burning pain erupting in his left shoulder made him cry out, his back arching where he lay. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” came a frantic apology. Blearily Jonathan opened his eyes, wishing the spinning sensation in his head would stop. Nausea rose in his gut, and he closed his eyes again and groaned, swallowing roughly.

“Is he gonna be sick?” a panicky, whispered question.

“I don't know. He hit his head pretty hard.” Sounds faded away again for a few moments, and then Jonathan rolled to the side suddenly and retched, the motion making everything hurt more. He groaned loudly and laid back again. Someone's fingers combed through his hair. “Poor thing,” Rebecca's voice said softly. He tried to open his eyes again. It seemed like the spinning was easing just a little. The first thing he saw was Sean's pale face, his eyes wide with worry, watching Jonathan carefully. “You okay?” Sean asked solemnly. Jonathan groaned again. “Ugggh...everything hurts.” His gaze found Rebecca, who was watching him with concern etched onto her features. “What happened?" he asked his friends. “Where's Angie?” His eyes widened some as he craned his neck to look around, but laid back with a grunt, closing them once more. His head seemed to throb less that way. “She's just checking on the horses. She'll be back in a few minutes,” Rebecca answered. “And, you got knocked off your horse by a tree branch. Do you remember that?” Jonathan screwed his face up, but everything seemed too fuzzy and sore to be able to dredge up the memory. “I'm not sure," he said. “That's all right,” she said softly. “We're going to need to get you up to the cabin, if you feel up to it. We have a small first aid kit here from Angie's pack, but the camp leader said there's a good stash of supplies up there. We're almost there now, so you won't have to go far.”

“Okay.” He answered with a grimace. He tried to sit up slowly, but didn't get far before he collapsed back onto the ground. His head throbbed and his shoulder was on fire. “It's okay, give it a minute,” Sean cautioned, and the pressure on his shoulder increased slightly. Suddenly rapid footsteps approached. “I heard voices-- is he...? Jonathan!” Angela came to a sudden stop, falling to her knees next to him. Her hand hovered over him, unsure where to touch. “You're awake! You must feel awful!” she said, her voice pitched high with worry. “Yeah,” he answered, blinking, not sure how to respond. “He's gonna be okay, Angie,” Rebecca said reassuringly. “I know he will,” she answered, sounding slightly teary. “You've always been the strong one,” she said more softly, to him. Jonathan grunted and made another attempt to sit up. Several sets of hands supported his back and, this time, he was successful. He sat with his head on his knees for a moment, trying to breathe through the renewed dizziness and nausea. Angela scooted closer to his side, rubbing his back up and down in soothing motions. He looked up after a few minutes as his head cleared a little. “Okay,” he exhaled slowly. “Let's give this a try.” Sean scooted around closer to his left side, keeping pressure on his shoulder, and put one hand at his back. Angela and Rebecca were at his right, and all three helped him stand to his feet. Angela positioned herself under his right arm and put her hand around his waist. "Are you all right?" she asked him worriedly. Head swimming, he closed his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec,” he murmured. He blew out a breath and waited for the dizzy spell to pass again.

“All right,” he said after a moment. Rebecca said, “Why don't we just walk the rest of the way? I don't think getting back on your horse is a good idea right now.” Jonathan had to agree with that. He couldn't even think about trying to climb into a saddle. “How about you two help him walk up the trail, and I'm going to see if I can work on getting the horses to the corral? I'll probably have to make a few trips,” Rebecca suggested. Sean nodded, his face still a bit pale, and he and Angela helped Jonathan start moving slowly up the trail towards the clearing.

Rebecca turned and headed to where the horses were tied, and untied two of them, mounting one while keeping hold of the reins of the other. It felt awkward to her--she wondered briefly how it must feel for the horses--but she started down the trail ahead of her friends, urging both her mount, and the other horse, into a slow trot. She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

All four friends reunited at the large log cabin sometime later.

They helped Jonathan ease down onto a faded leather couch, and Rebecca wasted no time searching for first aid supplies. She flipped on the lights in the off-white tiled bathroom, rifling through the cupboards, and then gratefully pulled down the blue bin clearly marked _First Aid,_ carrying it back to the living room. She sent Angela to get some water for Jonathan, and she and Sean helped ease off the bloodied and ripped shirt he wore, while checking for broken bones. "Damn," Jonathan swore softly. "Angie picked this out for me. Now it's ruined." Rebecca murmured in sympathy as she pulled out antiseptic wipes, antibacterial ointment, bandages, and gauze pads. She and Sean worked together to clean and bandage his shoulder first, while Jonathan grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Next came the myriad of scratches and cuts peppering the purple bruise spreading from his left cheek to his temple.

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked him, while applying ointment to another scrape near his jawline. "My head feels a bit better," he answered. "Shoulder still hurts like hell, though."

"I'll bet---that cut is pretty deep. You'll probably need stitches, but I'm worried about a three-hour trail ride after hitting your head like that. I think the best bet is letting you rest tonight, and if all goes well, we get out of here tomorrow and get you looked at." Jonathan pulled a rueful grin. "So much for adventure," he lamented, wincing while she cleaned another cut.

"Hey Angie, could you see what we have for food here?" Rebecca asked. Angela scurried off, glad for the distraction, and grateful to have something to do. She rummaged through the fridge and cupboards, deciding on heating some canned stew that looked appetizing. There were some dinner rolls that looked perfect to go with the meal. She found a large pot and began heating the stew on the gas stove, and put the rolls into the oven to warm. Once it was heated through, she brought out the stew pot, setting it on a hot mitt in the center of the large, sturdy wooden dining table that filled one wall. Grabbing some stoneware bowls, she set the table and located spoons and napkins. Taking a bowl for Jonathan, she ladeled up some of the stew, balancing a roll on the side.

"We're all set, if you guys are hungry," she announced, coming over to Jonathan's side. "We're just finishing up," Rebecca responded. She stood and held a hand out to Sean, pulling him to his feet. "Here, Ang," Rebecca said as she scooted a flat ottoman near the couch. "You might be more comfortable on this than the floor." Angela smiled and thanked her as she helped Jonathan into a sitting position, then sat on the ottoman and started to feed him a spoonful of stew. He gave her a lopsided grin. "It's my left arm that's messed up, not my right one. I can still feed myself," he pointed out to her. "Just shush and let me help you. It's the least I can do," she admonished, placing a finger over his lips. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, anything to make you happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca steered Sean over to the bathroom sink to wash up. He'd fallen silent for awhile now, and she was watching his face closely now that Jonathan was patched up and being looked after. Sean automatically turned on the tap in the sink, but when he looked down at his hands, he seemed to realize for the first time they were covered in drying blood. He blanched and swallowed thickly. Rebecca leaned over and put a hand on his back. "Let's just wash this off, okay, love?" she coaxed, pumping some soap into her hands and lathering his with her own. He continued to stare, frozen in place as she scrubbed his hands, fingernails, and cuticles, trying to get them as clean as she could. She then guided his hands under the warm water while she scrubbed her own. Rinsing, she turned off the tap and dried both of their hands with the soft cotton towel, laying it aside and taking his hands in her own. "Do you think you'll be able to eat a little?" she asked him gently.

Sean blinked hard, swallowing furiously, and shook his head, grimacing. Rebecca nodded and steered him into one of the three bedrooms, closing the door and nudging him onto the queen-sized bed, then crawling in after him. He began to shiver, and she pulled the patchwork quilt up over the both of them, holding him tight as quiet sobs started to wrack his frame.

"I'm--I'm--s-sorry," he tried to apologize. "There--there was just--so much--blood. I didn't realize--" he choked out, panic beginning to rise now that the adrenaline was wearing off. "I--I--thought for a s-second that he was gonna _die_ \--!" he wailed, sobbing harder. "It's okay, love, it's okay," Rebecca tried to soothe him, deeply upset that this day had sent him into an anxiety attack so soon after Sean was recovering from previous stressors in his life. Frustration welled up. This was supposed to be a fun, relaxing event. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She rubbed his back in a slow, circular pattern, beginning to hum softly, knowing that it helped soothe him oftentimes. He continued to sob and shake for long moments before it began to slowly ease off. Short shudders punctuated more even breathing, and the tension started to drain out of his body. A while longer, and he was lying prone on the bed, limp and breathing slow and deep. Rebecca kept one hand on his back until she was sure he'd fallen asleep completely. She yawned, exhausted, but too hungry to go to sleep yet.

Padding softly out of the room, she left the door barely ajar and headed toward the living area. Angela, gathering dishes from the table, looked momentarily startled at her reappearance. "Oh! Becca! I thought you'd gone off to bed already." Rebecca sighed. "No, just...helping Sean. I'm too hungry to sleep yet."

"What happened with Sean? I thought I heard crying..." Angela trailed off, a concerned look on her face. Rebecca answered, "I think he did really well today, all things considered, but it was just all too much. He... needed a moment to fall apart a little." Angela moved to hug her friend. "I'm sorry all this happened," she apologized. "I feel really bad for everyone--Jon of course!-- but you and Sean, too." Rebecca hugged her back. "It's not your fault. Things sometimes just go wrong, Angie." She sighed. "I feel bad, too. Hopefully everything will work out okay." Sniffing, Rebecca pulled back slightly to wipe away a few tears. "Now," she said, stepping back from her best friend, "I'm going to need some of that stew you whipped up for us. I don't care if it's cold, I'm starved." Angela smiled and squeezed her hand. "Go for it. Here's a bowl," she answered, handing one to Rebecca. While she was ladling up the stew, Rebecca asked, "How is Jonathan doing? And are _you_ okay? Did you get a chance to eat?" "He fell asleep on the couch," she replied, "and I already ate. I think he might be more comfortable on one of the beds, but I don't have the heart to wake him, just yet."

"If you want, I'll help you move him into one of the other bedrooms when I'm done eating," Rebecca said between bites. Angela nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

  
The early light of dawn was beginning to filter through the bedroom curtains when Sean opened his eyes. Yawning, he looked at his phone to see what time it was. _Too early_ , he thought, but his stomach had other ideas as it let out the beginnings of a growl. Next to him, Rebecca was dead to the world, and he really didn’t want to wake her after everything that had happened yesterday. Creeping carefully out of bed, he stepped softly out of the room, grabbing his backpack as quietly as he could on the way out.

  
Stepping out of the shower, he got dressed and toweled off his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a blotch of blood on the handle of the faucet at the sink. Dread pooled in his gut as he stared at it for a long moment before he shuddered and turned away. Tamping down a small flicker of nausea that tried to surface, he gathered his things and stuffed them in his bag, making for the kitchen next. It was still silent in the living area, so he assumed Jonathan and Angela were sleeping, too. He wondered how Jonathan was doing.   
At the kitchen sink, he scoured his hands with soap and hot water, trying to rid himself of the phantom sensation of dried blood under his fingernails. With a heavy exhale, he dried off and checked the fridge and cupboards to see what they held. A peanut butter sandwich was what he decided on for his immediate needs. At the table, his own chewing sounded loud in his ears. There wasn't a whisper of sound beyond an occasional burst of birdsong from outside. The first rays of sunlight slanted into the windows, giving him a feeling of warmth and contentment.  
Deciding he wanted to treat his friends when they woke up, he went back into the kitchen to start a breakfast casserole. He found eggs, bacon, potatoes, and cheese, and dug a casserole dish out of the lower cupboards. He scored a few herbs, salt and pepper from a cupboard above the kitchen sink. Preheating the oven, he started cooking the bacon and dicing potatoes, tossing them into the pan to fry in the bacon grease.   
Soon the dish was in the oven, and he set a timer on his phone so he wouldn’t forget to check it later. He stretched out on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

  
Jonathan woke with a groan later that morning. Glancing over in the bed, he saw Angela was already awake and looking at him. “Morning,” he yawned, trying for a smile, but it ended in a wince. He groaned again and lifted his hand to explore the left side of his face.   
“How are you feeling, Babe?” she asked, watching him with concern. “Awful,” he moaned, “But I could get used to waking up to _your_ pretty face every morning,” he added, as he reached out to run his fingers through the ends of her hair.   
She blushed. “Aw, you say the nicest things.” She put her hand out, uncertain for a moment, then ran her fingertips across his cheek, making sure not to touch the injured side. “You sure got hit hard, Hon,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of his lips. “You had me worried there for awhile.”   
“Yeah, but was it really necessary to keep waking me up all night? A little uninterrupted sleep would have been nice,” he complained.  
“Yes, it really was necessary,” Angela answered, her lips quirking into a smile.   
“Ugh, you’re the worst,” he groused, without any real heat behind the words.  
“Well, somebody’s got to look after you, you big oaf,” she teased, scooting closer to snuggle into his right side. He curled his arm around her and chuckled, holding her close. “Man, I could really go for a cup of coffee right now,” he sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand. Angela squeezed his arm and scooted to the edge of the bed. “I assume they have some here. Want me to bring you some?” she asked. Jonathan experimented with a cautious, one-sided stretch. “I need to get up anyway,” he said. “Could you give me a hand?” She came around to his side of the bed and helped him ease up into a standing position. “You good?” She asked, eyeing him as he stood in place, swaying subtly for just a moment. “Yeah, I think so,” he answered. “Just really sore. Hey, could you help me into a shirt?” She nodded and found one in his bag. “Hang on,” she put up a hand. “We should probably check on your shoulder, Babe.” He sat on the edge of the bed, and she peeked timidly under the bandage. “I think it looks okay,” she said, swallowing, brow furrowed in concentration. “Doesn’t look like it’s been bleeding. We should probably change out the bandage later, though.” He hummed in agreement. Between the two of them, they managed to get the shirt on him, not without some grunts and groans on his part. He huffed out a breath when they finished, and Angela took him by the hand, leading him out to the living area.   
“Mmm, something smells good,” she said appreciatively as they headed towards the kitchen. “Oops,” she stopped short as she saw Sean rousing from his nap on the couch. “Sorry, Sean, we didn’t know you were out here,” she said apologetically. “That’s okay,” Sean mumbled, covering a wide yawn. “Hey, Jonathan, how are you feeling?” he asked, suddenly wide awake, sitting up quickly.  
“Meh,” Jonathan answered noncomittally. “Better than yesterday, but damn, I’m sore.” He covered his shoulder with one hand, wincing. Sean nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry,” he offered. His friend shrugged his good shoulder. “I’ll be all right. Right now, coffee is the priority.” He and Angela headed into the kitchen. 

All three friends were just sitting down to eat the breakfast casserole when Rebecca emerged from the bedroom, yawning and running her fingers through her hair. Sean stood and crossed the room to her, leaning in to give her a hug and a quick kiss. “Good morning,” he smiled at her. She gave him a squeeze and a sleepy-eyed smile. “Morning, love,” she murmured. “Want some breakfast?” he asked her, putting an arm around her waist as they joined the other two at the table. “Mm, sure,” she answered, and he served her up some casserole.   
Jonathan’s bruised cheek stood out in stark contrast to the rest of his face, and his injuries were the topic of conversation for awhile. He was arguing against leaving that day, wanting to at least enjoy the cabin they’d rented out for a day or two more, but Angela wanted to insist they leave as soon as possible. They finally came to a compromise by agreeing to at least wait till later in the afternoon to make the final decision. Angela excused herself to go check on the horses, wanting to make sure they had plenty of feed and water, and give them some much-needed exercise. 

Jonathan spent some time in front of the bathroom mirror, examining his face carefully. _Damn_ , he thought. _I really wrecked myself, didn’t I?_ He carefully touched along his left jaw and cheekbone, sucking in a breath in pain and wondering if anything might be broken after all. He’d assured his friends he’d be fine, but maybe that hadn't been entirely accurate. Grimacing at his reflection, he thought about how it was his own bravado that got him into this situation. _That was a really dumb move,_ he mused with a frown, feeling a stab of guilt in his chest. Flipping the light off, he exited the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Angela stopped Jonathan in the hallway after she returned from the stables.   
"Babe, we really need to talk about getting you out of here. I don't think it's a good idea to put off getting that looked at." She eyed his shoulder and the bruise on his face pensively. "I just don't feel safe spending another night here without knowing for sure that you're going to be okay."   
Jonathan's jaw tightened. Glancing at the clock, he felt frustrated that she hadn't even waited till noon to bring it up again. He crossed his good arm over the other. "I think I'm going to be fine. I don't think it's anything serious, okay? Besides, we paid for this time, and you guys should at least spend some time enjoying the trails and the views before we have to head back."  
Angela didn't look convinced at all. "But how can I enjoy it, knowing you're hurt? I'm just going to be worrying the whole time."  
Jonathan's frown deepened, and he drew her aside into their bedroom, shutting the door. "Look, I said I was fine, okay? You don't have to keep worrying about me." A tense smile crossed his features. "You can go out and have some fun." He gestured with his good arm. "Besides, if I hadn't have been such a dumbass, you guys could all be off having fun right now." He glanced away, wishing she would drop the subject. "You shouldn't let my stupidity hold you back." Angela's face softened and she came close to put one hand on his shoulder. "Hon. You don't need to blame yourself like this. You're more important to me-- _to us_ \--than this trip could ever be. You know we care about you. I just want to make sure you're okay. If that means missing out on this trip, it'll be worth it."

Jonathan's face twisted in disgust. "You shouldn't have to miss out on important things just because I was a screw-up."  
"Hey now," she replied. "Maybe you like to take risks sometimes, but that doesn't mean you're a screw-up. You were just having some fun, and you ran into some trouble." He passed a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, I guess." Angela drew him into a gentle hug, careful to avoid his shoulder. "You'd say the same to me if I did something goofy and got hurt."   
"Yeah, but you're smart enough not to do anything _this_ bad," he answered, voice low and rough. She sighed in response. "You've got to give yourself more credit. I've always admired how you throw yourself fearlessly into any new activity. Sometimes it would be nice to be so self-assured." He chuckled drily. "Well, I appreciate your vote of confidence." Sighing, he made a face. "I guess we'll just have to get this over with. I don't know if I can handle disappointing the other two. I know you all were so excited for this trip."  
"You were just as excited, if not more," Angela reminded. "I'm sorry you're missing out, too, and getting hurt on top of it. You must feel pretty awful."   
Jonathan nodded, and for long moments, the two just held each other in silence.

* * *

Sean and Rebecca had gone on a stroll outdoors earler, so Angela had Jonathan relax on the couch while she started cleaning up the kitchen and washing dishes. "Are you hungry, Babe?" she called from the kitchen. "Mmm, I guess so," he answered from the living area. "How about sandwiches?" she suggested, as she rinsed the last plate from breakfast. "Yeah, that's fine," he responded, his eyes closing as he put one arm behind his head. The other he kept cradled against his chest, trying not to jostle his shoulder injury.   
Angela grabbed out the bread, lunchmeats and cheese, prepping the food for both of them. She put them on two plates and strode towards the living room, opening her mouth to announce that lunch was ready, when she stopped short. Jonathan had fallen asleep that fast. She frowned a little worriedly, moving to set the plates on the table. Grabbing hers, she munched absent-mindedly while watching him sleep from across the room, his brow slightly furrowed even in repose.   
Popping the last bite in her mouth, she nodded decisively and scribbled a short note for Jonathan, then headed outside to see if she could find Rebecca and Sean. Pulling the door closed softly, she turned and scanned the area. Off to her right were the stables and paddock, and straight ahead was the trail they had taken to get here.  
Over on the left she spotted what looked like a wooded foot path. She hoped that's where she'd find her friends. Walking quicky, she put some distance down the path before she called loudly for them, not wanting to disturb Jonathan back at the cabin. She felt relief when she heard a distant yell in response, and quickened her steps. Briefly she reflected on how pretty the scenery was, with the light filtering down through the trees and mosses and ferns decorating the forest floor. She wished she had time to take pictures and video of their surroundings. Rounding a little bend, she spotted her friends and waved to them.   
Sean and Rebecca hurried towards her, hand in hand. "Is everything all right?" Rebecca called as they neared. "Yes," Angela panted, slightly out of breath, stopping as they approached. "It's just that I finally convinced Jonathan to leave. I'm worried about him, and I thought it might be best to start packing up before he changed his mind."   
"Absolutely," Rebecca responded, and all three headed back towards the cabin together. "He fell asleep before he had any lunch," Angela frowned, worrying aloud. "I know I woke him up a lot last night, and he's probably tired but...I just can't help but worry about his head, too."   
Rebecca linked her free arm in Angela's. "I don't blame you for worrying. I'm glad he finally agreed to heading back. He sure can be stubborn when he wants to be."   
"That's for sure," Angela managed a small smile. 

Arriving back at the cabin, Angela opened the door quietly, her friends falling into quiet step behind her. Rebecca and Sean went to pack up their bags, and Angela went around the kitchen and living area, checking for any personal belongings and setting things in order. Rebecca located some cleaning supplies and headed into the bathroom, and Sean found a broom and swept up.   
A quiet groan from the couch brought Angela swiftly over. "You okay, Babe?" she whispered, one hand on his shoulder, as he rubbed one eye and yawned. "Yeah," he answered, his voice a little rough. "What time is it?" Taking a swift look at the wall, she answered, "A little after one o'clock. We're packing up right now." Jonathan groaned again and nodded, his eyes falling closed again. "Okay. Let me know when it's time to go."   
"You should probably try to stay awake--we'll be ready pretty soon," she said coaxingly. He made a face but reluctantly sat up partway, one hand on the side of his head. "Is there any more coffee?" he asked, hating the complaining tone of his own voice, but not really able to help it. Angela went to check in the kitchen. "There's a little in the pot still. Want me to warm it up?"   
"Yeah," he answered. "Thanks, Babe," he tacked on, feeling out of sorts.   
She microwaved the remaining coffee and added a little sugar, bringing it over to him. He thanked her and sat up all the way to drink it. She disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared next to him, dropping a couple tablets of Advil into his hand. "You look like you need these," she said sympathetically. He nodded and swallowed them with the coffee. "Do you want that sandwich now?" she prodded. "Hmm, I don't think so," he said with a little frown. "I think this will be fine."   
"Okay, well, let's bring it with us. In fact, I should probably make some for all of us for the trip back." She scurried off into the kitchen.   
"I'll help you," Sean offered, emptying the dustpan and putting the broom away.  
Rebecca finished in the bathroom and went into each bedroom, tidying up and grabbing their bags to stack by the door. 

With supplies packed and everything in order, they all filed out the door and Rebecca locked it behind them, taking the key with her to turn in when they'd gotten back into town. Angela put an arm around Jonathan as they headed into the stables. "You ready for this, Babe?" she asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be," he answered, mouth set in a determined line.   
He didn't want to let on to the others how he was feeling, but he was secretly dreading the return ride. His head still throbbed a little when he turned too quickly, and he didn't think a three-hour trail ride was going to be much fun right now. But he stepped forward resolutely and grabbed his horse's bridle, determined to try to be a little bit useful. Angela stepped forward and snatched it from his hands. "Let me help you with that," she admonished. "You need to go easy on that shoulder." Jonathan huffed and rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glad for her assistance.   
Angela fitted the bridle onto his horse's head expertly, then lifted the saddle blanket and saddle onto the gelding's back, tightening up the cinch around his belly. She then lifted each hoof to make sure the tender undersides were clear of any pebbles or dirt clods.  
"Okay, Hon, let me just get my sweet girl over here ready, and then we'll get you into the saddle, all right?" Jonathan agreed reluctantly, feeling awkward having to be helped so much.   
Angela readied her mare, and then checked if Sean or Rebecca needed a hand with saddling their mounts. After doing a quick check on their tack, she came back to Jonathan and helped lead his horse out into the paddock. She handed him the reins for a moment, then ducked back inside the stable, reappearing with a stool. "Now, I know you normally wouldn't need this, but it can't hurt, right?" she cajoled, setting the stool down in place. Jonathan made a face and nodded, just wanting to get on with this. He wasn't quite sure how easy it was going to be to swing up into the saddle.   
Sean and Rebecca came over to his side, silently offering support.  
Feeling a bit like a spectacle, Jonathan reached up gingerly with his left hand to grab for the pommel, hissing as it pulled on his injured shoulder. The horse shifted its weight slightly, jostling his arm further, and he couldn't help the exclamation of pain that escaped through clenched teeth. All three of his friends stepped closer, and he felt hands at his back. Blowing out a breath, he lifted his left foot into the stirrup and shifted his weight to throw his other leg over the saddle. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have made it over if not for the help of the generous boost his friends gave him on the way up. Angela kept one hand on his leg as he settled into the saddle, taking deep breaths and pressing his left arm against his chest. She reached up to place the reins into his free hand, and he clutched them against the pommel. He gave her a grim nod, and she searched his face before turning to lead her black mare out to the paddock as well. Sean and Rebecca followed suit, and after checking that their bags and supplies were secure, all four riders left the campgrounds behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

The first hour or so of their trail ride was relatively tolerable for Jonathan. The four rode single-file down the trail, Angela again leading in front, Jonathan behind her, and Sean and Rebecca bringing up the rear. All his friends felt some concern for Jonathan and were keeping an eye on him as much as was possible from horseback. Angela looked back every now and then with her eyebrows raised, and Jonathan would muster up a small smile and a thumbs up. He knew that he had to try to keep it together for the long haul, as they still had around two hours left before they'd make it back to the camp leader's cabin near the main highway. Their vehicle was parked there, so they'd be able to make good time after that to the hospital.   
Even though his gelding kept up an easy, comfortable pace, the constantly-shifting motion of being on horseback wasn't exactly comfortable. Jonathan kept tipping his head to the right, and then left, trying to stretch the kinked muscles in his neck. Maybe it would ease the dull throbbing in the base of his skull that was making him forget about his bruised face and the burning ache in his shoulder. He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes for a few moments while his horse ambled forward dutifully behind the black mare in front of him.   
His eyes flew open as his gelding stepped down into a shallow hole in the ground, the unexpected jostle making a small sound of pain escape his lips. Clamping his mouth shut, he decided it might be better to actively scan the ground ahead for any upcoming obstacles he'd better try to avoid.

* * *

  
Two hours into their trip, Jonathan was sweating, and feeling dizzy as the motion of the ride swayed him side to side. The headache had crept from the base of his skull up over the top of his head, and he was just gritting his teeth and trying to keep it together.   
Angela chanced a glance backwards a few minutes later, and saw how pinched and pale Jonathan's face looked. "Let's stop for a bite to eat!" she called behind her. Jonathan's sigh of relief was audible. She found a good clump of trees to veer off into, dismounting and tying her horse up there. She left the mare plenty of slack in the reins so the horse could graze if she was inclined to.  
Jonathan's mount came to a stop next, followed closely by Sean and Rebecca. They dismounted as well, but Jonathan hesitated, mouth set in a grim line. He blew out a breath. "Could I get some help, please?" he asked quietly, feeling sore, tired, and irritated at needing assistance for something so simple.   
His three friends came quickly to his horse's side, and lifted their hands to try to support him as he dismounted. Seeing no better way to do it, he swung his leg over and held the pommel with one hand as he slid down the side of the saddle to the ground. With their support, he made it down, but his legs started to buckle when he hit the ground. They quickly grabbed him and helped him ease over to a clear spot on the ground to sit. Propping his hands on his knees, he held his head with a groan. All three friends exchanged worried glances.  
The afternoon sun slanted down through the treetops, alternating sun and shade on each of their faces. Only a hint of a breeze whispered through the treetops, and the temperature was starting get uncomfortably warm.  
Angela hurried to grab the water bottles and bag of sandwiches out of her saddle bags. She brought them to Jonathan first. "Here, Babe, drink some water," she coaxed, opening the lid and handing it to him. He guzzled a few long drinks and then coughed, refusing any more. "Some sandwich at least?" she prompted, waving half of one in front of his face. He put a hand over his mouth and shook his head. He didn't think he could do much more than the water. He'd been incredibly thirsty, but he already felt queasy from drinking it. "I'd offer you some more painkillers, but it hasn't been six hours yet. You're not supposed to have more," Angela said, worriedly.   
Sean and Rebecca sat down next to Jonathan, passing their water bottle back and forth, and quietly munching on their sandwiches. They exchanged concerned looks as they watched their friend. Sean reached out to put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, then realized just in time that it was his left one. He opted instead to pat him gently on the knee. "I'm sorry you're hurting," he said quietly. Jonathan nodded without speaking.   
They sat in the partial shade for a good forty minutes, hoping that Jonathan could rest a little and regain his strength. Angela was plastered to his right side, and his head leaned heavily on her shoulder. The weight of his friends' indecision lay thick in the air. They kept exchanging meaningful looks, and Sean and Recebba whispered in each others' ear.   
Angela decided to break the ice. "Babe?" she said very gently. She wasn't entirely sure Jonathan was awake. He mumbled a reply into her neck. "Do you want to rest longer, or should we keep going? I really want to get you some help," she emphasized. Jonathan groaned, lifting his head off her shoulder and putting it in his hands. "I don't know," he answered roughly. "I just know I feel awful."   
"We only have about an hour left to go on the trail," she coaxed. "What if I ride double with you? You could lean on me that way."   
"But what would we do with your horse?" he asked, sounding confused. "I think we could tether her to the back of Rebecca's saddle, if we have some rope for a lead," Angela replied.  
"Or I could just hold her reins and lead her next to me, if I have to," Rebecca offered. "Okay, fine," Jonathan answered shortly. "Let's just do this." Angela caught Sean's eye and motioned for him to take her place. Sean nodded, and she stood up as he sat down, putting one hand against Jonathan's back. Angela took Rebecca's hand, pulling her up from the ground, and they went to see about how they could manage to tether the two horses together. 

After finding some rope in Sean's saddlebags, they attached it like a lead to the bridle of Angela's mare, and looped the free end onto Rebecca's pommel. It had enough length that the two horses hopefully wouldn't be crowding each other while they walked.   
The two girls came back to stand in front of Jonathan. He opened his eyes and squinted at them, his head pounding. Nevertheless, face set in determination, he made an attempt to stand. A couple pairs of hands under his arms helped him succeed.   
The next challenge was how to get him into the saddle. Angela scouted the area and found a fallen log Jonathan could step up onto. They led his horse over to it and positioned the gelding alongside. Angela mounted first, scooting as far forward in the saddle as she could, leaving the stirrups free for Jonathan to use. Rebecca and Sean helped Jonathan step up onto the log, then steadied him so he could put one foot in the stirrup. Angela reached down to grasp his hand, as he groaned and tried to lunge up into the saddle and swing his right leg over. Rebecca and Sean boosted him up, but not without a strangled shout of pain breaking free from his lips. He subsided onto Angela's back in the saddle, panting and trembling slightly. Rebecca stood worriedly with her hands clasped, watching, while Sean's hands hovered in midair, wanting to help but unsure what to do.   
Angela gently wrapped Jonathan's arms around her waist. "Lean on me, Hon," she said softly. "Let's get you out of here." A grunt of acknowledgement was the best she got, and she nodded to the other two. They didn't waste any time scrambling to their horses and mounting up. Rebecca checked that Angela's mare was securely attached to the rope, and then they all started down the trail. 


	8. Chapter 8

The last hour of the horseback ride was an agonizing experience for everyone. 

Jonathan felt like it was a prolonged visit to an interminable hell. His headache was going from throbbing to stabbing with each step the horse took. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned on Angela's back, trying not to put his full weight on her, but wishing that he could. His arms clutched her waist like a lifeline. His gut churned with both nausea and disgust. _How lame is this?_ he thought with a grimace. _I can't believe this was my idea of a good time. This is the worst vacation in the history of vacations._ Swallowing heavily, he thought darkly, _If we ever get out of here, I am never coming back again._

* * *

Ahead on the trail, the trees started to thin slightly, and a clearing appeared from around the last bend. A collective sigh let loose from all four riders when the main camp office came into view. It almost felt surreal when they reached the paddock where they could leave their horses and put this nightmare behind them. Sean and Rebecca dismounted at the paddock gate and shouldered their backpacks, but Angela hesitated. "I feel like it would be easiest if I rode with Jonathan right up to the car," she said pensively, deep worry lines creasing her brow. Rebecca nodded. "I can run the key to the office as quickly as I can, and then meet you guys at the car in the parking lot. Then I can walk your mare back for you," she offered. Angela agreed, "I think that would be best." Rebecca darted off to the office, while Sean kept up with Angela and Jonathan's horse. He was pretty sure the horses weren't supposed to be in the parking lot, and it felt incredibly awkward walking alongside one. Luckily it was mostly empty, but he felt as if everyone in the world must be looking their way. _No matter,_ he thought. _It's better for Jonathan this way._

"Whoa, boy," Angela halted the bay gelding near Jonathan's vehicle. She looked down at Sean, trying to figure how to get Jonathan down. He was still slumped over her back and seemed all but spent. Sean looked back up at the two of them, then opened the front passenger door. He reclined the seat back as far as it would go, hoping it would be enough. "Or should we put him in the back...?" he asked Angela, unsure of how to proceed. "I think that might be better," she answered, chewing her lip as the horse shifted its weight. "Do you think you could drive for me? I really want to sit with Jonathan," she pleaded. "Of course," he answered, returning the seat to its upright position and opening the back door instead. "Um...I guess if you help ease him down from up there, I'll help from down here?" Sean suggested, not sure how it was going to work, but determined to help his friend.

Angela nodded, then turned to the side. "Jonathan? Babe? We're going to get you down now, sweetheart," she murmured near his ear. He grunted and unwound his arms from her waist, sitting up a bit. Sean moved forward and pulled Jonathan's feet free from each stirrup, coming back to stand in front of him again, arms at the ready. Angela helped Jonathan lean in the saddle and swing his leg off the far side, and held him steady from above while he slid down. Sean supported his waist from below, but stumbled a bit when Jonathan nearly collapsed onto him. Sean braced himself against the side of the vehicle, holding Jonathan against his chest, while Angela hopped off the horse quickly. She opened the front passenger door briefly to slam it shut over the end of the horse's reins, effectively keeping him from wandering off. Sean's eyes widened, impressed with her foresight. She quickly came around to help, and between the two of them, they were able to awkwardly help Jonathan lay down across the back seat with his knees propped up. Rebecca came running up, slightly out of breath, and explained that she'd come back as fast as she could. Angela was just crawling into the backseat from the opposite side to cradle Jonathan's head in her lap. Rebecca unloaded her friends’ bags from the horse’s saddle, stashing them in the trunk with her own. She then freed the reins from the car door, and mounted the horse to get him back to the paddock as quickly as she could. Sean started the car engine and waited for her. As he adjusted the rearview mirror, his gaze found Angela's. Both of them were breathing hard, eyes round with worry, and he searched her face before looking away. He hoped fervently that Jonathan would be all right. 

The handful of minutes it took for Rebecca to rejoin them felt much longer than it should have. Sprinting towards the vehicle, she hopped in quicky and buckled up, and Sean wasted no time exiting the parking lot. Rebecca pulled out her phone and looked up directions to the nearest hospital. 

Sean hit the brakes momentarily. "Guys, would it be better if we called an ambulance?" he asked, his voice rising in concern. The girls exchanged startled glances, but a quiet reply came from Jonathan before anyone could answer. "Just _go,_ " he said roughly. Sean nodded and put his foot on the gas.

* * *

They made good time with light traffic, the tense silence only punctuated by Jonathan's occasional moan, Angela's soft words of comfort, and Rebecca's quiet voice relaying directions to Sean. 

Seeing the hospital come into view was a relief, and Sean quickly pulled up next to the emergency room entrance. Rebecca hopped out first, disappearing inside to bring out a wheelchair as Angela gently disentangled herself from Jonathan in the backseat. "Here, Angie," Rebecca said as she helped take hold of Jonathan. Sean hopped out and came around to the other side, trying to help scoot his friend towards the door. Jonathan grumbled and groaned and got himself upright with their help, collapsing into the wheelchair. The girls wheeled him inside while Sean parked the vehicle, heart pounding as he ran back towards the ER. He tried not to acknowledge the anxiety that trickled into his veins as he stepped inside and was momentarily overwhelmed with the sterile scent of the hospital. His feet sped up as he heard someone call Jonathan's name. With relief, he made it to his friends just as they were getting ready to push Jonathan's wheelchair through the double doors.

* * *

Sean felt slightly dizzied by the bustle of activity in the ER room where Jonathan lay. Vitals being taken, questions being asked---he found Rebecca tugging his hand as someone else came in from registration. "Let's give them some space," she whispered to him. "We'll be in the waiting room," she called softly to Angela, who had plastered herself to Jonathan's side in the narrow hospital bed. Angela nodded. "Call me if you need anything--no matter how small," Rebecca told her best friend before turning to Sean. "Come on," she whispered before pulling him out of the room. He held her hand numbly as she led the way past the nurse's station toward the waiting room.  
Once they were seated in some chairs, Sean found himself staring into space when Rebecca's hand on his shoulder snapped his attention into focus. Belatedly, he realized she must have said his name a few times. "Sorry...what?" he came back to the present with a slight shudder. 

"Hey," she said quietly. "I can tell this must be hard for you, and I get it--the last time you were in a hospital..." she let the unsaid words hang in the air. Sean swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about that right now; it was too much. A muscle in his jaw worked as he tried to think of a reply. Rebecca quickly changed the subject. "How about we go see how the cafeteria food is here? It feels like those sandwiches were ages ago," she remarked, seeing that now was not the time to press for discussion. "Okay," he nodded, eager to be anywhere but here. They left hand in hand.

Angela called Rebecca a couple hours later with an update. Jonathan had a hairline fracture in his left cheekbone, was currently getting stitches in his shoulder, and he definitely had a concussion. They were keeping him overnight for observation. They'd given him medication and IV fluids and he was feeling a lot more comfortable. Rebecca nodded. "Do you need something to eat? A change of clothes? Anything?" 

"Jonathan's mom got here awhile ago," Angela answered. "She's been doting on both of us. I really don't need a thing. The hospital staff moved us to a bigger room, and it has a recliner I can doze off in, although I may have to fight his mom for it," she chuckled, her voice sounding tired. "We'll figure out who is going to stay the night here. Might take turns. Thanks for offering, though. I'll call you if I need you," she assured her friend. Rebecca said her goodbyes and hung up, relaying the info to Sean. "I guess we can go home and get some sleep for now," she told him. Sean felt guilty for the intense relief that crashed over him. He felt as if he should be staying in support of his friend, but it sounded like Jonathan was well taken care of. 

Rebecca called her parents, seeing if one of them could pick them up, and Sean called his dad, filling him in on the situation and that he would be staying over at Rebecca’s for the night. Dennis peppered him with questions, until finally Sean told him that Rebecca’s mother had just pulled up. With a sigh, he ended the call and took Rebecca’s hand. 

* * *

It was late when they got back to Rebecca's house, but her mom coaxed them into staying up long enough to eat a hot meal. "I have some stew I made earlier that I can just warm up on the stove," Bonnie said, bustling about the kitchen as she set a couple of mugs of hot tea in front of them. "After the day you two have had, I can’t let you go to bed on an empty stomach." She turned on the oven to warm up some homemade bread to go with the stew. Rebecca pulled a tired smile as she blew on her tea and took a sip. "Thanks, Mom. You’re the best." Bonnie waved away the compliment and stirred the warming stew on the stove top. "You just relax, and I’ll have this ready in no time."

  
After dinner, they thanked Bonnie and said goodnight. She pulled both of them in for a bear hug before she let them go. Once they were safely ensconced in Rebecca’s room, Sean pulled his shirt off and fell straight onto her bed, landing facedown on the pillow with a muffled groan. Rebecca sat on the edge, tossing her jeans onto the floor, and elbowed him lightly. "Scoot over," she whispered. He groaned again and did so, making room for her to snuggle up beside him. The whole ordeal finally over, they both gave themselves up to a long, dreamless sleep.


End file.
